The Worst day of my Life
by Black Elf
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot. Draco's having a really bad day. It involves giant bees, some chasing and of course Hero!Harry. -throws confetti- DMHP(Sequel coming up!)


Title: Worst Day of my Life!  
  
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot. Draco's having a really bad day. It involves giant bees, some chasing and of course Hero!Harry. -throws confetti- DM/HP  
  
~º~  
  
It was one of those days you just wanted to go to bed and never come out. You overslept for some weird reason. You missed breakfast, because you had to get your hair the right way. Which of course didn't work out, because there was this nasty sting of hair ignoring your spells and What is That?  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! ... Is that what I think it is? ... AAAAAAA!!!! I've got a blackhead. I'm going to die... I'm going to die!" Draco stressed, standing before the mirror. Of course he could cast a vanishing spell, but the fact that it Was there... His perfect skin, so ruined by one blackhead. Oh the horror. He would really have to go into Hogwarts to get himself a very expensive beauty treatment.  
  
Now he had to run to his first class, which was luckily Potions. His godfather would never take points of his house.  
  
~º~  
  
Draco ran, really un-Malfoyish, through the corridors. Not wanting to be late for his favourite class. His books tightly against his chest.  
  
What he didn't see was that Harry was running too, not wanting to be too late for Potions either. The door was still open as they both practically dove into the classroom. Unfortunately the door wasn't big enough for the two of them, so they got stuck.  
  
"Potter... Move over." Draco snapped, as neither of them seemed to move. Draco's delicate arms were practically squashed by Harry's broad chest. 'Quidditch did do him well...' Draco thought, not registering his thought completely. Harry smelled nice, like men's after-shave. So he did care about his looks... Never thought about that, with his hair being messy all the time.  
  
Harry glared at him. "Malfoy, why don't you move over?" he smirked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Because you're the bloody Gryffindor here. The goodie-goodie, 'I'm-always- a-gentleman-type'?" Draco scowled, feeling his heart beat rapidly. Why did Potter have such an influence* on him?  
  
Harry continued to glare at him and opened his mouth to say something when Snape interrupted.  
  
"Mr Potter, would you move over and let Mr Malfoy enter this class?" Snape commanded, with his hands on his hips.  
  
Harry groaned and stepped backwards, letting Draco enter the class, not before smirking at him of course.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for being late." Snape announced triumphant.  
  
"But, I was here exactly on the same time as Malfoy." Harry said indignantly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Mr Malfoy was exactly on time. You on the other hand were one second late when you entered." Snape said, walking to his desk.  
  
Harry groaned and send Malfoy his best glare, before plopping down in a seat next to Ron.  
  
~º~  
  
"Today we're going to make a very difficult potion, that why I think it's necessary to make couples. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, that way the Slytherin is able to watch the Gryffindor." Snape sneered evilly, making all the Gryffindors gasp indignantly.  
  
"Mr Longbottom with Mr Zambini," Snape said, making Neville shudder. "Mr Potter, being the second worse potion maker, with Mr Malfoy."  
  
"What?!?" Draco and Harry yelled at the same time.  
  
"Professor, that has to be a mistake." Draco said calmly, looking at Potter. He didn't think he could last one whole period with Potter of all people. And to think he thought that his bad day couldn't get any worse.  
  
"No, it's no mistake. Mr Malfoy see this as a chance to learn Mr Potter the art of potion making." Snape said, obviously not thinking about him. He knew that Snape had some kind of thing against Potter and that he wants to make his life miserable.  
  
Both of them stayed in their seats, looking at each other.  
  
"Mr Potter sit next to Mr Malfoy and take your books." Snape said, watching the two of them.  
  
Harry glared and reluctantly sat next to Draco. Draco only smirked, for getting it his way once more.  
  
"OK..." Draco said, looking at the parchment in front of them. "You get the ingredients, I'll figure out what we have to do."  
  
Harry looked at him strangely. "Why don't you get the ingredients?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Potter, let's be serious about this. We're going to fail if I put you in charge and I don't want to fail this class, so get your but over there!" Draco snapped and returned his attention back to the parchment.  
  
To Draco's surprise Harry stood up and got their ingredients. Draco watched him, he'd made this potion hundreds of times, so he could just watch Harry. Potter had one hell of an arse, he wondered how Potter would look without those clothes.  
  
Shaking his head out of a trance, Draco watched Harry come back. Harry walked as if he was walking on feathers, so elegant.  
  
"Good." Draco nodded, when Harry had put all the ingredients on the table. "OK, I read what we've got to do, you make it, I check it and we'll put it in together. Understand?"  
  
Harry nodded, not even arguing. Obviously he had a bad day as well and couldn't take much more either. So they silently agreed to work in peace this once, only this once.  
  
Everything went great between them. Neville had once again blown up his cauldron and Hermione and Pansy got into a huge fight. They both had a detention.  
  
"OK, bring a sample of your potions up to my desk." Snape commanded, far too soon for Draco's doing.  
  
Draco poured a little of their potion in a little cup and gave it to Harry, who walked up to the desk without even asking why it was him who had to bring the potion to Snape.  
  
"You will read chapter 21, while I look at your potions." Snape said, when all the potion samples were standing on his desk.  
  
Harry sat down next to Draco and looked around, as if he didn't know what to do.  
  
"You have to read chapter 21." Draco whispered, opening his book.  
  
"I forgot my book." Harry whispered back.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at him. He knew what he had to do... offer to share his book, but was he going to? ... "Snape's going to be furious when he discovers you forgot your book..."  
  
Harry looked at him. "As if I don't know that!" he snapped, making Snape look up from his desk.  
  
Quickly Draco slid his book under Harry's nose and smiled at Snape, who decided not to say anything about his book, missing.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as he turned his head to look at Draco again.  
  
Draco moved closer to him, and put the book in the middle. He focussed on the book, pretending to read. Which of course, being so close to Harry, didn't work out. He kept reading the same thing over and over again. Harry seemed to have the same problem, because he didn't ask Draco to turn the page.  
  
"The results," Snape almost yelled, making Draco jump. "Mr Zambini and Mr Longbottom a F. Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter an A...."  
  
Harry's lips curved upwards, much to Draco's delight. Harry turned to him once again and offered him a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Harry muttered, while a light blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
Draco just nodded back and smiled weakly. He grabbed his books and walked out of the classroom.  
  
~º~  
  
Draco had a free period before lunch, so he finally managed to get his hair the right way before he had to go to the Great Hall.  
  
Next subject they had was Care of Magical Creatures. Of course he never wanted to take that stupid subject, but his father insisted. If he wanted a dragon, he had to take that subject. And because he wanted a dragon really badly, he took it. Even though he was the only Slytherin and he had to stand all those terrible annoying Gryffindors, not to mention that thick giant.  
  
He ate lunch slowly and made his way towards Hagrid's pathetic little thing, what he called a house. All the Gryffindors, including Potter, were there already. Once good thing about this subject was the fact that he had a good view... Potter's arse. He mixed into the group, until he was standing in the first line, next to Potter, who glanced at him.  
  
"Welcome," Hagrid started, looking at them all. Behind him stood a huge cage, with a huge blanket thrown over it. Probably to calm down the creatures in the cage, they were making noise though. A loud buzzing sound came from the cage, making Draco slightly nervous. "today we're going to study these Creatures. They're family of the bee, only a few sizes bigger and their poisonous. Very poisonous, if you get stung by one of those you'll be paralysed within a few minutes. The poison spreads through the body rapidly and you'll collapse on the ground, making it easy for them to ravish you. So be careful."  
  
Hagrid removed the blanket, which made the bees inside very furious. The zooming became louder and the cage began to wobble.  
  
"You'll be able to stun them, but you'll have to do it fast. These creatures are very fast. I've put some sugar in the pots over there. As soon as I release them, they'll go there to feed. If you don't stand in their way, you'll be safe. Take out your wands for safety." Hagrid ordered, walking towards the cage.  
  
Draco quickly made his way backwards, far away from the sugar and grabbed his wand. Ready to stun the giant bees.  
  
Hagrid opened the cage and the bees flew out towards the sugar. Only one stayed near the cage, as if he smelled something else.  
  
Draco, who was watching the other bees, didn't notice that the one bee was fixing its gaze on him. Suddenly he heard the zooming get louder and looked around to see the bee flying towards him.  
  
"AAAAA!" Draco yelled, running away from the bee as fast as his legs could carry him. When he looked around he saw that the bee was getting closer. Terrified he screamed, "It's going to kill me!"  
  
"Lay down on the ground!"  
  
Draco heard Hagrid yell. And let that giant bee get him, no way! He continued running and trying to stun the bee, but he failed every time. Draco ran back to the place the class was standing, they all began to scream and run.  
  
"Play dead!"  
  
He heard Hagrid yell again.  
  
"Play dead? Forget it! He'll eat me, can't anybody help me?" Draco screamed desperately, while tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to die like this.  
  
Suddenly he felt two hairy things push him on the ground and turn him over. He began to scream when he saw the giant bee sit on top of him. He was trapped. Two enormous pair of freaky eyes were fixed on him. The bee began to lick his head. Draco shut his eyes and shook his head, desperately trying to get the bee off him. And make the thing stop licking his face, his slobber was stinging terribly. Not to mention that the thing smelled horrible. He moved his hands so that they were covering his face, to prevent the bee from licking it. This obviously made the bee very pissed off. He saw the bee's sting get closer to him and nearly fainted when the bee stuck him in his neck. The pain was unbearable, it felt like the sting had gone right through his neck. Tears were rolling from his cheeks, he was going to die. He could feel a tickling feeling in his neck, slowly moving to the rest of his body.  
  
He heard someone cast a spell and felt the bee collapse on top of him. The thing was awfully heavy and it seemed as if his delicate body was crushed for the second time that day and probably the last.  
  
His sight was getting blurry. He didn't know if it was the poison or his tears. He hardly felt the bee being lifted from him.  
  
"Help me." he whimpered to someone standing over him.  
  
The person gathered him into his arms and he could hear people scream.  
  
"Get him to the hospital wing."  
  
"No the poison has to be taken out now."  
  
But he barely registered those screams, he felt the warmth of the person who was holding him.  
  
And suddenly the person bowed his head and nuzzled his neck, beginning to suck his neck. Now Draco knew who it was, it was Harry. Harry was holding him, he knew the way he smelled. Why the hell was Harry sucking his neck? He liked it of course, but his timing was terrible. How he wanted those lips to claim his.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" he whispered, still crying silently.  
  
The lips abandoned his neck for a second to reply him. "Shh... I'm trying to suck the poison out of your neck."  
  
"Harry... I can't feel my legs anymore..." Draco whimpered terrified. "I'm so scared."  
  
Harry's face came into sight. "It's going to be alright. You're not going to die." Harry whispered. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing."  
  
"I'm going to die, Harry." Draco sobbed.  
  
"No you're not!" Harry exclaimed, kissing his forehead. "I won't let you die."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and although he couldn't feel it anymore, he knew that Harry was sucking his neck again. Bit by bit darkness took over him, he felt the life slip out of his body. It was nice to die in Harry's arms...  
  
~º~  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry yelled, with Draco's body in his arms. He entered the hospital wing, panting. "Draco was stuck by a giant bee, I tried to suck out the poison. I think he's paralysed! He isn't dead is he?"  
  
"Put him on the bed." Madame Pomfrey ordered, pointing to one of the beds.  
  
Harry did as he was told and reluctantly moved away from Draco.  
  
"Wait outside as I examine him." Madame Pomfrey said, pushing Harry away and closing the curtains around Draco's bed.  
  
Harry sat on one of the beds and waited...  
  
~º~  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes, everything around him was white. "Am I in heaven?" he asked surprised. He'd always thought he ended up in hell.  
  
"No Mr Malfoy, you are in the hospital wing. It was a close call! You could have been dead by now. Thanks to Mr Potter you aren't. If he hadn't sucked the poison out of you, you would be dead by now. The poison would have paralysed your heart and it would have stopped beating." Madame Pomfrey explained.  
  
Draco felt his neck sting a little bit and closed his eyes again. He felt his stomach flutter. That Harry saved him was the only thing he heard. The rest of Madame Pomfrey's explanation just went one ear in and the other one out. "Where is he? I want to see him." Draco stressed, looking around.  
  
"He waited here awfully long for you to wake up. You've been sleeping for a week. I just send him away, telling him to get something to eat. He'll be back soon, he never left your bed more than an hour." Madame Pomfrey said, with a confused look on her face. He felt something prick in his arm and knew that Madame Pomfrey had given him something to relax.  
  
Draco nodded and drifted back to sleep again, not before swearing to himself that he would get Hagrid fired this time.  
  
~º~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He heard someone whisper from far away..  
  
"He's still in a state of shock."  
  
He heard Madame Pomfrey say behind Harry.  
  
He wanted to open his eyes, knowing it was Harry who was calling him. But his eyelids were so heavy. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking a few times. When he could finally see clear, he saw Harry stand beside his bed. Looking quite worried.  
  
"Thank God! You're awake!" Harry exclaimed. "You've been sleeping for a week!"  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Madame Pomfrey excused herself, leaving them alone.  
  
"Are you OK?" Harry asked concerned, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I thought I was going to die... I... It was so frightening. I never want to go through something like that again." Draco whispered, tears welling up in his eyes again. Shit he was crying on front of Harry.  
  
"Shh," Harry whispered. "Don't worry, you'll not go through something like that again."  
  
Harry grabbed his hand and began to caress it. Draco looked from his hand to Harry and back. "Would you please hold me?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
  
Harry smiled and gathered him into his arms, wrapping his arms around Draco. Draco nuzzled into Harry's sweater and smelled his sweet scent again. Slowly the tears began to escape his eyes.  
  
Harry began to rock him slowly, as if he was a little boy.  
  
"I don't know why those things always try to get me, but they always do." Draco whimpered into Harry's sweater. "Am I such a bad person?"  
  
"It wasn't you this time... it was your hair gel." Harry explained, going through his hair. "And you're not a bad person at all, you just act that way sometimes."  
  
"My hair gel?" Draco stuttered, looking at Harry in confusion.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"My hair gel? I shouldn't have brought that new hair gel. I knew it would be trouble. So I got stuck by a bee, because of my hair gel? Ok, that's it. I'm never wearing hair gel again." Draco muttered, pouting.  
  
"Good, I like your hair like this. Not all plastered to your head." Harry grinned, blushing in crimson.  
  
"Harry?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, looking down.  
  
"Did you just say you liked my hair?" Draco asked, feeling his stomach flip.  
  
Harry nodded, blushing even more. Which of course made Draco's heart beat rapidly.  
  
They sat like that for a couple of minutes, before Harry whispered. "I'd better go now. Your friends will be here any minute."  
  
Reluctantly Draco let go of Harry and whispered. "Will you come again?"  
  
Harry nodded, while making sure that Draco was lying comfortable. "Bye." he said, walking away from the bed.  
  
Draco's heart arched. He couldn't just let Harry leave, he didn't want Harry to leave. Harry made him feel safe. No he couldn't let him leave.  
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!!" Draco screamed, making Harry run back to his bed.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"I got stuck again!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Where? How's that possible, there's no bee here." Harry said, looking around.  
  
"It flew away," Draco lied.  
  
"Where did it stick you?" Harry asked, frowning.  
  
"Here." Draco smiled, pointing to his lips. "I'm sure it's a very poisonous bee. You'll have to get the poison out of there!"  
  
Harry send him a mock glare and crossed his hands over his chest. "You got me all worried!" he said, trying to be serious.  
  
Draco pouted. "What was I to do? You left me without kissing me." Draco whispered, looking very sad.  
  
"You could have just asked me." Harry said, still glaring.  
  
"Yes, but I realised it too late. So I had to take drastic actions." Draco smirked, grabbing Harry's tie and pulling Harry towards him. "Besides I haven't even thanked you yet, for saving my life."  
  
Harry smiled and leaned closer to Draco, sealing Draco's lips with his. The kiss was sweet and full of longing. Draco traced his tongue over Harry's lips, begging for entrance. Harry opened his mouth to give Draco entrance to tease and explore him. The velvet touch of Draco's experienced tongue made him moan.  
  
Draco nuzzled Harry's cheek, while Harry wound his arms around his neck. Draco moved to nip Harry's ear lobe and without any warning, Draco pulled Harry on the bed.  
  
"I'm claiming you now." Draco whispered, putting his head on Harry's chest. Feeling safe in his arms. "Promise you won't leave, while I'm sleeping."  
  
"I promise." Harry whispered happily.  
  
Harry's arm was around Draco's waist, the other one was playing with Draco's hair. While Draco was slowly falling asleep in his arms.  
  
The two of them didn't notice a shocked Madame Pomfrey, an amused Dumbledore and a whole bunch of sobbing Slytherin girls look at them.  
  
~º~  
  
Please Review! Lots of Love, Black Elf. *I'm sorry if my grammar is bad...*  
  
(Updates for Just like that, Troubled Love and Dangerously in Love are coming up soon!) 


End file.
